


All I Have to Give

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Tenipuri - Fandom, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Determination, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Worry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rikkai's vice-captain, Sanada is ready to sacrifice himself for his team; give himself to their captain with 100% gusto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Have to Give

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Give  
> Pairing: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi [Alpha Pair]
> 
> If this gets a decent reception I'll consider writing up a follow-up sequel of sorts and continue the drabble.
> 
> Cross-posted to ff.net under the author name: Coffee-dono entitled "Drabble: Give"

For Sanada, Yukimura Seiichi in all his perfection and beauty, was the center of his universe. Most everything he did revolved around the child of God who, despite his ailments, captained a champion team in the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku tennis club. He never failed to come running, from anywhere he may have been. After all, Yukimura was the one person he would not and could not disappoint. 

So it wasn't so much of a stress that whenever Yukimura had asked someone to come and see him, it was always Sanada who responded, and Sanada he called for. Logically it made sense; Sanada was the vice-captain and he naturally was the best candidate to report to the captain with regards to their status in tournaments and relationships within the team that developed out in the open or behind closed doors.

During such sessions, Yukimura gave off a small sigh of relief each time, for two reasons. The first, being that Sanada was as reliable as ever as a vice-captain, and that he had made the right decision in picking him. The second, though he never spoke of it aloud, was his gratefulness that Sanada was giving him his time and 100% attention and concern. He couldn't ask for more.

On Sanada's end, there was considerable thought that went into each visit to the hospital as well. There as the ever-present fear that Yukimura's condition worsened to the point of fatality. And on the other hand, there was the single ray of shimmering hope that he would be fully cured of what was ailing him. Sanada inwardly always tried to think on the latter thought. 

It was with that train of thought that Sanada had made a decision; that he would do whatever it took to give Yukimura everything he needed and asked for. 

Why? This was the question his teammates had asked him whenever he announced he would be going to visit their captain, and not invite anyone else to come along.

The answer to that was simple. Sanada was in love with the blue-haired boy; and for that, he would give the world to Yukimura Seiichi, no matter what that meant.


End file.
